You Make Me Feel Alive
by ExGratia
Summary: As a child, Ace hated his own reflection whenever he saw it. Thankfully he always had his younger brother Luffy to brighten up his mood every time he felt down. Now, ten years later, Ace realizes how much his brother actually means to him. AceLu / fluff / PWP / One shot


**A/N: Uhh... Actually this was intended to be a fluffy K+ Ace x Luffy story. I swear, the lemon scene literally appeared out of freaking nowhere! However, I hope you enjoy reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it (:**

You make me feel alive

The grass of the meadow stood unusually high, like it hadn't been cut for ages. All the trees around him had grown at least twice their size since the last time Ace was here, but he was sure they used to look much greener in the past.

What remained of one of his favorite spots as a child was an overgrown wasteland that looked pretty much abandoned. No one would believe that this place was once filled with life and the laughter of young boys.

Ace walked among the high weeds, careful not to step on any molehill that might be hiding beneath his feet. He was able to touch the tips of the grass with his hands as he walked.

It felt nostalgic. Even though this place looked like nobody had taken care of it for ages, there was still this calming and comforting atmosphere lingering in the air. It was the very same feeling that Ace had appreciated even as a young boy.

Memories of him relaxing under the shade of the trees, playing around like crazy with his brothers or just collecting his thoughts were running through in his mind. Ace smiled contently as he continued walking through the high grass.

The sound of his heavy boots was dulled by the soft ground. He made his way towards a certain spot on the other side of the meadow. Hidden behind the now huge trees was a little lake where Ace spent most of his time at - usually to think.

It had surely been eternity since the last time Ace walked this path, but he memorized every single step of it. He was sure that he would be able to find the way to the lake even with his eyes closed. Unlike the many times in the past, Ace was wearing a smile on his face as he walked down the path.

Just as he had expected, the lake was now completely covered with algae and other dirt. The same water that he remembered as crystal clear and blue turned into a shade of green due to the old age.

The rock that Ace used to sit down on to stare into the water was brittle and stained, the smooth and bright surface long gone. He sat down again on it again, just as he had always done when he was younger, and stared into the water. It was impossible to estimate how deep the lake was, Ace couldn't see past the algae. But as far as he remembered, the spot he was currently staring at was one of the deeper parts of the small oasis.

He wasn't sure how much time he spent just looking into the water. As a child he would always watch his reflection in the water carefully, but now the water was not clear enough to do so.

A little smile left his lips as the memories of earlier years crossed his mind.

* * *

_"This sucks..." ten-year old Ace murmured to himself in a low voice as he stared at his own reflection in the water. The water was still blue but a little orange tint started to creep in as the sun started to set in the far distance. There, on a high rock, sat the young boy, glaring daggers at the image in front of him._

_"Shit...Why do I look so much like him?" Ace grabbed a fistful of his own hair with his right hand. He tightened the grip as if he was trying to rip it out, but loosened it after only a short time. It was no was no way he could get rid of his problem that easily. Because no matter what he did, Ace knew that he would always stay the son if him... The son of the filthiest good-for-nothing ever._

_He was grateful that most people who knew him said he didn't resemble his father that much. That he had his mother's face. But still, Ace could never suppress the need to punch his own reflection._

_Ace moved his legs to his chest and put his arms around them, burying his face in his knees. Why was he doing this all the time? He hated his reflection, yet he returned to this place whenever he felt depressed._

_And the worst part of it was that his depression only increased whenever he came back here._

_Suddenly a loud voice interrupted his thoughts._

_"Ace! Ace!" Ace turned his head around, only to find his little brother Luffy running towards him. He looked excited as he waved his little hands wildly around in the air and Ace guessed that he was probably desperately looking for him._

_Ace couldn't suppress his smile as he watched Luffy approaching him. No matter where Ace was hiding, somehow Luffy always managed to find him. He secretly wondered how Luffy did that. Was it simply because Luffy knew his older brother so well?_

_Ace jumped down from the rock but roughly crashed against it with his back again when his overly excited brother almost tackled him down. It didn't hurt him though, Ace was used to worse._

_"What are you so excited about?" Ace said with an annoyed tone in his voice, even though he wasn't really annoyed at all. In fact, he was glad that his brother came and interrupted his previous thoughts._

_"I need to show you what Makino taught me, Ace!" Luffy was grinning like crazy at Ace and started jumping from one foot to the other in his excitement._

_The sight was adoring and just what Ace loved most about his brother. The fact that he was always positive about everything around him and that even simple things excited him to no end._

_Ace smiled warmly at his younger brother "Did she also teach you how to express gratitude?"_

_"Nah, it's something else! Even though it's also about expressing yourself! Look!"_

_Ace didn't even get the chance to blink as Luffy took his right hand into his own left hand. He frowned slightly, but not in an unpleasant way. Luffy's hand was unexpectedly warm, probably because he was running so fast just a short time ago._

_Ace wasn't really used to the feeling. Usually he was the one who always had to warm people up with his hands. He wasn't sure why, but people claimed that his body was unusually warm, so it was always Ace who did the job of warming others up. The fact that it was Luffy's hand that was warming up his own was extremely pleasant to him._

_"I asked Makino how to show other people that you like them!" Luffy's friendly grin never left his face for one second "And she said that when you like someone, you hold their hand!"_

_Ace couldn't stop staring down at his own hand in Luffy's hand. The sight was strangely comforting._

_Suddenly Luffy let his hand go and Ace felt cold immediately. But before he could react, his little brother had already placed his hands around his waist and crushed Ace with a vice-like hug._

_Luffy was exceptionally strong, Ace could tell. The fact that he could hardly breathe now because of the younger's death grip was proof enough._

_"And this," Luffy tightened his grip around his older brother and Ace could have sworn that he almost felt his rips breaking "-is how to show someone that you really like them!"_

_Luffy let go of Ace who quickly breathed in the air around him. Damn, Sabo and he sure trained their little brother well._

_"God, Luffy..." he panted heavily "Remind me to never call you weak again." Ace grinned at his younger brother who rubbed the bridge of his nose sheepishly._

_"And this is how to show someone that you really, really, really like them!" Luffy said excitedly and Ace closed his eyes, waiting for some other pain to come._

_However, the pain never came._

_Ace felt something soft against his lips and opened his eyes slowly, only to find Luffy right in front of him, kissing him with his own eyes closed._

_Ace felt his own body flushing. Luffy's lips felt really warm and gentle against his own. He surely didn't expect this from his normally wild and unruly little brother._

_Much to Ace's dislike, Luffy pulled away after only a few seconds and smiled at Ace once again, obviously proud of himself. Unlike Ace, Luffy wasn't blushing and Ace guessed that he wasn't even aware of what he had just done. Ace's lips still tickled a little bit as he watched his younger brother._

_"I-I see." Ace tried his best not to stutter. He was strong and mature, he didn't stutter! Especially not after having gotten a kiss by his younger brother!_

_"Did I do it right?" Luffy asked Ace, his big and dark eyes filled with excitement. If there was one thing Luffy always craved for, it was Ace's approval._

_Ace slowly titled his head to the side and ruffled his hand through Luffy's hair affectionally. No matter how depressed, sad or worried Ace was - Luffy always managed to brighten up his mood no matter what._

_"Yeah. You did amazing."_

* * *

Ace had his eyes closed as he laid down on the rock. Ever since that day, Ace had never returned to this place again. He didn't feel like he needed to. There was no reason for him after all, because whenever Luffy was around, he hardly ever felt depressed or sad. Whenever he showed signs of worry, Luffy would be there for him and cheer him up.

"Figured I would find you here, hehehe."

Ace didn't even need to open his eyes to recognize the cheerful voice.

"Guess I can never hide from you, right Lu?" he said in a playful tone as he opened his eyes and looked down at his younger brother leaning against the same rock Ace was currently lying on. He propped himself up on his elbows, waiting for Luffy to speak.

"You can try." Luffy replied cheekily and folded his arms across his chest as he looked up at his older brother.

"Ace...Is something bothering you?" Luffy's playful expression became more serious now and Ace raised an eyebrow at him. Was he worried about him? Luffy probably remembered that this was the place Ace used to hang out at when he was sad, but this was most certainly not the case now.

Ace couldn't help but smile at his younger brother's concern for him. He jumped down from the rock in one swift motion and landed right in front of Luffy.

"Do I look bothered to you?" he smiled warmly at Luffy and cupped his brother's face in his hands "How could I be worried here?"

Ace brought their faces together and gently captured Luffy's lips with his own. Both closed their eyes tightly as they enjoyed the warm kiss. God, it was just like ten years ago. Simple and gentle, just lips against lips.

Their mouths parted after a few seconds. Ace looked at his brother's face that was so close to his own right now. His needy mouth captured Luffy's lips again, but this time the kiss was much more passionate. Luffy opened his mouth for his older brother. Ace felt how a little wave of electricity shot through his body as his tongue played roughly with Luffy's. Ace moved both of his hands to caress Luffy's sides. He pushed him down gently, so Luffy was lying in the soft grass, making their kiss break.

Luffy looked up, his hands clenching Ace's shirt tightly. He could already feel his body heating up. His dark eyes were glazing with need and love for Ace. He turned his head to the side, already panting slightly, as he felt his heated skin touching the cold ground. Ace could hear every pant of his younger brother underneath him.

Ace felt his own pants go tight instantly. His little brother was so irresistable sometimes. He placed his own hands on Luffy's knees and slowly parted them. Ace moved his own body in between Luffy's legs, pushing his legs even more apart.

"Ace..." Ace grinned at the needy tone in Luffy's voice and pushed his own hips forward onto his brother's growing erection.

"We haven't even started yet and you are that hard already." Ace whispered into Luffy's ear.

"I-I.." Luffy tried to find his voice, but failed. His head was completely occupied with something else right now.

"It's okay, Luffy. Let me take care of you." Ace said, placing his hands on the sides of Luffy's face and leaned in for a soft kiss.

Luffy tugged on Ace's shirt impatentienly, wanting it off. The older man grabbed his hands and whispered to Luffy in a husky voice. "Don't be too eager." His own hands slowly lifted his and Luffy's shirts off and flung the pieces of clothing somewhere on the ground.

"Ace..." Luffy moaned and placed his hands on the hem of his own shorts, he didn't like the feeling of them on right now.

Ace moved down on Luffy's body, kissing the soft skin of his abdomen gently. He then placed his own hand on Luffy's covered erection, moving his hand up and down slowly, teasing his younger brother.

Luffy's breath was heavy now. He covered his eyes with his right forearm, while his left hand was busy gripping Ace's dark hair. Ace rubbed harder onto the boy's member, causing Luffy to moan and arch his back. The noises coming from Luffy were driving him wild, he wanted to drive his own erection right into his younger brother.

Luffy shut his eyes tightly as Ace started to pull their pants down.

"Ace, please... Just take them off!" Luffy whined.

Ace looked down into Luffy's dark eyes that were clouded with desire and lust. He immediately tore off his brother's small shorts, throwing them where his shirt was. His own dark eyes were running down Luffy's frame, eyeing him hungrily. God, his brother was beautiful. He unconsciously licked his lips at the sight. Luffy placed his small hands on Ace's broad shoulders. Ace lowered his head to the younger's shoulders, burying his face into them.

"God, Luffy..." he moaned softly and felt Luffy shudder just from the sound of his name on Ace's lips.

Ace's breath tickled on his skin, he could feel Luffy's whole frame shaking as his fingers moved all over his body. He picked his head up and looked at Luffy's flushed face. Luffy was biting gently on his lower lip while looking back at Ace.

Ace's body grew hotter and hotter with every second.

He leaned his lips down onto Luffy's again, gently grazing his warm and soft lips with Luffy's. Luffy stopped breathing for a second when he felt Ace's tongue trailing along his bottom lip. Luffy shyly moved his own tongue against Ace's.

Ace felt his heart skip a beat as Luffy's tongue touched his own. His large hands moved to Luffy's dark hair again. He tightly gripped a handful of his dark hair, tilting Luffy's head in the process. Gaining more space, Ace pushed his tongue even further into Luffy's mouth, making the younger's eyes widen. He could hardly hold his moan.

Ace pushed Luffy's legs further apart, making more room for himself, with his mouth still connected to Luffy's. Once he was comfortable, Ace hooked Luffy's thighs onto his arms. Luffy moved his face to the side, exhaling and inhaling deeply, his panting could barely be heard until it was turned into a high moan as Ace sat up and ground their hips together.

"Ahh...ahh...Ace!" Luffy's voice was ragged and shaky.

Luffy's small hands grabbed onto Ace's shoulders tightly, almost leaving red marks. The older boy bit his lower lip, trying to suppress a moan. He thrust harder into Luffy's groin again, his own throbbing cock rubbing hard against Luffy's.

Ace moved his own eyes to Luffy's pleasure filled ones. He moved away a little, causing Luffy to whimper. He grabbed Ace by his arm.

"Ace, please! Don't stop!" It was extremely hard for Luffy to find the right words right now.

Ace trailed his hands along Luffy's sides "Fuck Lu, I couldn't stop even if I wanted to."

He lowered his head onto the younger's abdomen again, his silky dark hair tickling the hot skin beneath him. Luffy's moans were barely audible. Ace moved his hands underneath Luffy's body to cup his ass, moving his fingers gently against the boy's entrance. Luffy was at a loss, he just looked up into the sky, his body was feeling so hot, he felt like he was just about to lose his mind.

Ace then lowered his head onto Luffy's member and in one swift motion engulfed the whole erection until it was hitting the back of his throat. Luffy couldn't stop his hands from instantly gripping on Ace's dark hair. He needed to take a deep breath to hold back a scream that almost exploded from his mouth.

Ace growled, he wanted to hear the boy, wanted to hear him screaming, wanted to hear how much he wanted him, how much he needed him.

He grazed his teeth slightly against Luffy's cock and with that Luffy lost it. He wasn't able to stop the moans and cries anymore.

The older D brother smirked happily at the arousing sounds. He continued on, licking and sucking the throbbing member in his mouth.

Suddenly, Luffy pushed him away.

"Luffy?" Ace moved his thumb to wipe the saliva and pre-cum off from his lips.

"Ace..." Luffy gently placed his hands on Ace's muscular chest and pushed him down so that he was lying in the grass.

"I want to make you feel good, too... Let me taste you..." Ace's member twitched at the seductive sound of his brother's voice.

"But-" Ace started, but was cut off by the sight of the hard member in front of his face. It didn't take a long time until Ace felt Luffy's mouth working on his cock.

Luffy was on his hands and knees, above Ace, sucking and licking on his member.

Ace couldn't hold back a gasp as Luffy took his whole cock into his hot mouth.

"Fuck..." he murmured quietly as he blushed at the sight.

Ace's hands moved up to Luffy's ass and squeezed the round cheeks a little. He then moved his mouth to Luffy's cock again and started sucking on it, digging his fingers into the flesh of his brother's ass.

"Ahh! Fuck! Ace!" Luffy screamed out, Ace's pre-cum dribbling down from his mouth. His moans only encouraged Ace to keep on sucking.

Luffy moved his own head back down to suck on Ace's hard cock again. His small fingers wrapped around the shaft and his mouth swallowed the tip of Ace's cock, his tongue sliding across the slit of the swollen member.

Ace tightened the grip on Luffy's plump globes and threw his head back, panting fast and heavily.

"Fuck, that's so good, Luffy." he managed to moan out, even though it was rather difficult, even for him.

Luffy's head went faster and faster, up and down, up and down-

"Ahh, L-Luffy, stop...I'm gonna cum, uhh!" Fuck, Ace was breathing heavily now.

Luffy stopped immediately and looked up at the older boy. "Ace?"

"Luffy, let me cum inside you." Ace said, stretching his arm out to caress Luffy's cheek with his hand. Ace was a little surprised at how hot Luffy's face felt.

The younger slowly climbed off Ace, laid down with his back on the soft ground again and spread his legs for Ace. The older boy quickly accepted the invitation and settled down between his younger brother's legs again.

He ground his hip hard up into Luffy's again and received a long, sensual moan from the younger boy that went straight into Ace's groin.

"God, Lu... You are always doing this to me... ah... Always...making me go crazy for you..." Ace whispered into Luffy's ear and licked the shell slowly with a talented tongue. He felt Luffy breathing into his neck and starting to move back against him.

"Shit...f-fuck..." Luffy couldn't even form a coherent sentence anymore, he was just too hard and excited for his brother.

"You want it, don't you?" the older boy shoved their hips together roughly to emphasize his point.

The way Ace felt Luffy's cock twitching proved him that he was indeed excited to no end, but there was no way he would be able to form a single sentence now.

"Ahh, fuck..." Luffy pushed his nose against Ace's neck again. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" The words escaped Luffy's mouth like a mantra.

"Oh Luffy...You have no idea how much I love you like this." Ace bit a small spot on Luffy's neck softly, trailing his hands up and down his chest. Luffy pressed himself closer to his brother's warm touches.

Ace continued trailing soft kisses along Luffy's neck and moved his head to nudge Luffy's nose until they were looking at each other with lust and love-filled gazes. Ace closed his eyes and shoved his lips against Luffy's eagerly. He was content when Luffy reacted just as aggressively. Opening his eyes slowly, Ace was saw his brother's flushed face, his eyebrows furrowed, soft moans escaping from his mouth right into Ace's. The older boy appreciated the highly sexual sight and closed his eyes again.

They separated their lips several times, enjoying the wet sounds, before shoving them together again and again. Ace bit Luffy's tongue playfully before pulling away and moving his tongue to Luffy's lower lip, catching the saliva there.

Licking his own lips and grinding down on Luffy, he leaned down and breathed into the younger's ear "Can you feel how much I want you? How hard you make me?"

Luffy just nodded his head eagerly, unable to speak. The sight made Ace chuckle.

"God, you are so desperate...so desperate for me..."

Ace was jerked back when Luffy decided grabbed his hair and pulled him closer. He could feel Luffy's dark eyes burning into him as the younger tangled his fingers into the older's hair, preventing him from moving away.

"F-Fuck Ace..." Luffy started. "I can't take it anymore...please...I need to feel you inside of me..." Ace didn't allow the other to continue as he smashed their lips together again. God, Luffy's words were driving him crazy.

Ace moved his hand down to grab Luffy's erection. His thumb started to rub the slit of Luffy's cock slowly.

"Do you like it?" Ace asked and had to suppress a shudder when he felt the erection in his hand twitch from his words.

"Yes, oh god, Ace, yes!" Luffy answered, his back arching off the ground. A soft cry left his lips when Ace started to move his hand up and down.

Fuck, Ace was so hard, it almost hurt. Both, the sight of his younger brother reacting so violently to his touches, his eyes closed, his head thrown back, his skin glistening with sweat, and the soft moans and cries for more excited him to no end. He had to let go of Luffy's cock to relieve tension with some strokes on his own erection.

After that, Ace pressed his body closer to Luffy who felt the older's hot breath on his ear once again. Luffy took the opportunity and buried his nose in Ace's hair, inhaling his unique scent. The next moment, Ace started whispering into Luffy's ear again.

"I want to fuck you right here. Right here, where we first kissed." Ace said, his voice low and hoarse.

Luffy couldn't help but moan at Ace's demand. It was both, arousing and frightening.

Ace sensed his brother's uneasiness and caressed the younger's skin with his hands.

"Relax, Luffy."

Luffy watched Ace lowering his head again and tried his best not to scream out when Ace's warm tongue licked his entrance. Ace used his hands to push Luffy's leg's further apart as he slid his tongue inside his brother's hole. Luffy was moaning and shaking the whole time.

"Fuck, Ace...hurry..." Luffy closed his eyes and covered them with his forearm again, heavy pants escaping his mouth.

Ace started coating his fingers with his saliva and began to nudge against his lover's hole. He was pleased when Luffy took his index finger in with ease and squeezed around him, as if asking him for more. Ace slowly pulled his index finger out and added a second finger when he shoved them back inside again. He moved his tongue to join the action and listened contently to the incoherent noises Luffy was making. Soon, Ace was stretching his brother with three fingers.

"Shit, Lu...We fuck all the time and yet you are always so tight." Ace said in a low voice as he stretched Luffy for more to come.

Ace wanted to shove his hard cock inside of his younger brother's hole already, but watching him was also a sight of its own.

"God...Luffy...you've always been like this...even when we were younger...always... making me lose my mind..." he murmured, his voice deeper than usual.

Luffy could only whimper. He loved hearing Ace talking like that, he was making him feel so special.

"If you only knew how much you mean to me..." he kissed the tan skin of his brother in a loving way and twisted his fingers.

Luffy arched off the ground and let out a loud moan.

"You like this, don't you? Fuck, you love it. You are already a quivering mess and we haven't even started fucking yet."

His dark eyes never left Luffy's shaking body as he continued preparing him. His words sure seemed to have their effect on the smaller boy. His cock was hard, pre-cum dripping down from the tip. His whole body was shaking, the sweat visible on his skin. Ace groaned and shoved his fingers in even deeper, earning a high moan from the younger boy.

"I'll never get tired of you, Luffy." he moved his tongue to lick up the pre-cum that was sliding down his brother's erection.

After a while, Ace pulled his fingers out and stood up. It took Luffy a moment to even realize the sudden loss, his mind was too clouded.

He took a deep breath "W-Why did you stop, Ace?" he moved his head to the side as Ace placed a gentle kiss right on his neck.

"You're ready for it, aren't you?" Ace said and Luffy shuddered at the words, nodding his head slowly.

Ace grabbed his clothes and pulled out a small bottle of lube from his pocket.

After squeezing a good amount of it on his fingers, he continued to slicken up Luffy's hole again. Once he was properly prepared, Ace coated his own rock hard erection with the lube, hissing for a second when the cool gel touched his heated flesh. He moved his hand up and down, relieving some anticipation.

Luffy felt Ace's wet hands grabbing his legs. His older brother brought his left leg up over his shoulder and positioned himself. Luffy's hands grabbed the grass around him tightly, the anticipation was killing him.

Fuck, just watching his brother was enough to make Ace feel like he was about to come. Teasingly, he circled the tip of his erection around Luffy's hole several times. He applied some pressure, but didn't push in and repeated this action again and again. He watched with amusement as his brother seemed to get frustrated by Ace's teasing.

"God, A-Ace...Shove it in already...I-I want it so much-" Luffy stopped talking when he felt Ace entering him with one smooth and precise motion. Both of them turned into a moaning mess. Ace didn't wait for a long time until he started thrusting into Luffy, pulling out almost completely only to slam back inside again. The tight muscles clamping down on him were making it extremely pleasurable for Ace. The older D brother leaned down again, the two of them exchanging hot moans between their open mouths.

"Ahh, Ace.." Luffy moaned, breaking the contact with his brother's mouth and hugging him closer to himself. Fuck, he felt his throat going dry from all the panting and gasping for air. He moved his hips, meeting Ace's thrust in the process and making his older brother moan.

"M-More...Ace, fuck...more!" his voice was heated, the hot feeling of Ace hitting his prostate with each thrust was driving him wild.

"Do you want me to make you cum, Luffy?" Ace asked, his dark eyes filled with lust as he watched his beloved brother. The way Luffy clamped down on him was making him lose his control.

"Oh god, yes!" Luffy cried out "L-Let me cum for you!"

Ace placed a small kiss on Luffy's lips and thrust his cock harder into Luffy, hitting his prostate dead on. Luffy had started to move his own hand to his erection.

Suddenly, Ace slowed down the pace of his thrusts, resulting in Luffy letting out a desperate groan. He was so close to climaxing. After a few more slow thrusts, Ace pulled out completely, groaning as the cold air hit his heated cock. He caressed the younger boy's cheek, as if trying to comfort him.

Ace leaned down on the ground next to Luffy and moved his strong arms to guide Luffy on top of him.

"Ride me." he told Luffy, his voice was rough but still calm and collected. Their bare erections came into contact when Luffy wiggled his hips experimentally on top of Ace's lap.

"S-Shit." Luffy cursed when he felt how weak his knees felt. A moan left his mouth when he felt Ace's large hands running down his frame in a comforting and loving way. He then moved his hands down to his butt and squeezed it teasingly. Luffy's own hands were running all over Ace's muscular chest, appreciating the hard and firm feeling. He breathed loudly when he and Ace locked their gazes.

"Raise your hips." Luffy shuddered at the demanding tone in Ace's voice. He complied quickly and let out a small noise in the back of his throat when Ace's hard cock touched his stretched hole again. Before he got the chance to slam down, Ace grabbed his hip with his right hand, holding him still. With his left hand, Ace stroke his erection slowly. He then guided his erection between Luffy's buttocks, sliding the wet tip along the crack.

Luffy let his brother play with him, he knew that Ace just loved teasing him in the middle of hot sex. He inhaled a sharp breath when he felt Ace guiding him down on his member.

He didn't push Luffy down on his cock, but instead yanked his whole upper body down so that Luffy's face was pressed right into Ace's hard chest. He moved his hand to press Luffy's head against his body. It was a protective manner that Luffy knew too well. Ace pressed a gentle kiss on Luffy's head.

"God, I love you, Luffy." he whispered, his voice deep and calm. Luffy didn't know how much hotter his body could get. He moved his head slightly so that he was looking up at Ace, silently asking for a kiss on his lips. He was granted it instantly, the kiss took their breaths away.

Ace loosened the grip on Luffy's hip who quickly took the opportunity to let Ace's cock slide into him completely. Luffy moaned as his brother's huge cock entered him again, but the sound was muffled by Ace's mouth on his own.

Ace's hands were all over Luffy's body as he laid down on the ground again, with Luffy riding his cock. Soon, the only thing audible to both of them were the sounds of their panting and moaning.

Up and down, up and down, up and down. The burning sensation in their stomachs was getting hotter and hotter with each movement. Luffy was so close, so fucking close, his vision started to become blurry.

"A-Ace!" Luffy couldn't help but whimper.

"Yeah?" Ace replied with a murmur. He was close too, but he wouldn't let Luffy know.

"Ace, let me cum...please, fuck...I am so close!" Luffy gasped and clenched his muscles, making Ace shut his eyes tightly for a second as pure ecstasy shot through his body.

Ace just let out a small chuckle as a response. He gripped Luffy's hips tighter and slammed him down on his cock faster. He moved his upper body up into a sitting position, so that Luffy was bouncing up and down in his lap. He slowly licked along his younger brother's ear.

"Then cum for me, Luffy. Cover my chest with your cum." he said, his voice sounding husky as he squeezed the younger's butt tightly, kneading the soft flesh with his strong hands.

He moved one hand to Luffy's cock and started jerking him off as he thrust into him harder and harder. Luffy shut his eyes thightly as Ace was getting more and more erratic. He couldn't speak anymore, his mouth was occupied with moaning from all the sensation.

"Let's cum together, Luffy." Ace moaned and buried his face in his brother's shoulder.

He closed his eyes as he felt his orgasm running through his body, with Luffy reaching his climax soon after him. Ribbons of hot cum shot out against Ace's chest.

Ace continued pulling Luffy up and down on his cock a few more times. His cum was completely milked by Luffy's body. A long moan left his lips as he buried his face in Luffy's dark hair once again.

Soon, the two of them gained control over their bodies again. The older man pushed Luffy off his cock and laid him gently on the ground next to him. He wiped the cum on his chest and his hand off on the grass around him.

A comfortable silence surrounded them as they both tried to catch their breaths again.

"Ace..." Luffy murmured, his voice sounding tired. "Somehow I feel guilty for tainting this innocent spot..." Contrary to his words, Luffy let out a small laugh.

A laugh that Ace loved to hear.

The older D brother sat up and grabbed his younger brother to sit up again. Luffy winced a little bit at the pain in his backside, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"I think you started this whole thing when you decided to kiss me here." Ace smiled warmly at his brother. He just couldn't hide the affection he felt for his younger brother, especially not after hot sex. But he honestly didn't want to either. He wanted to make Luffy feel loved. He wanted him to feel his love for his brother.

"I was just trying to distract you, you know...You always looked so sad when you were here... You know I don't wanna see you sad."

Luffy's words made his heart beat rapidly against his chest. Unable to find any words, he just grabbed his brother and pressed his head against his own chest again. He wanted Luffy to hear how wildly his heart was beating for him.

"I stopped being sad the day you appeared in my life."

Ace's words were barely audible, but Luffy heard him nevertheless. He smiled warmly at Ace and placed a kiss right on top of his older brother's nose. They didn't need big words to understand each other.

They stayed in this position for quite a long time. Simply embracing each other. Simply sharing a gentle kiss from time to time. Simply murmuring words of affection into each other's ear.

Ace loved moments like this the most. When it was just his little brother, the person he loved the most, and him.

He didn't need anything else to be happy.


End file.
